Reinvigorated Experiences
by Cecilia Glass
Summary: Obviously the tyke was a boy. With that same look and the same silvery white hair of the Hatake's. Sharingan detected nothing. This Child must be mine. I started to panic in my mind. "This can't be your child. This cannot Be Your Child." The Adventures of Kakashi with New Experiences.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously the tyke was a boy. With that same look and the same silvery white hair of the Hatake's. Sharingan detected nothing. This Child must be mine. I started to panic in my mind. "This can't be your child. This cannot Be Your Child."

'Think rationally now. Rational. You don't have any known cousins or brothers and sisters or just Family that could be this kids father or mother.'

'It'd be hard to find though. Considering this rare Silvery white hair. . . . '

**A while Later . . . . **

It screamed and cried and kicked. I didn't dare go near it but I after a while I couldn't concentrate on anything. I put the child to sleep with Jutsu then went to read my favorite novel. I had just got to the climax of the book when it voiced its alarm and I dropped the book, losing my page. I went to look at the screaming kid. I left it on my bed. Seemed to be the only rational place to put it right? It made a disgusting face when it saw me. I also made a face. 'I hope I never did that when I was young.'

The face I made seemed to make him scream louder. 'Damn.'

I rushed to the place to see the pink hair. Thank kami-sama. My feet touched the ground lightly. "Have you taken-"Care of a baby before? DumbAss Naruto words. She works in a hospital. I cleared my throat. "Does this place have supplies for small children? Like Diapers and Such."

She frowned. 'Well yes. I mean We deliver them.'

"Can I ask you to take me to them? I believe I need some help."

"You did What?!"I didn't expect sheer force of her punch and I had to go into a full block. Not fast enough. She entered my apartment. "Oh my god. Kakashi-sensei. You bastard. I can't believe you just left this-"

"I will entrust fixing this problem to you. Anything you request for it to shut up is at command."

"Kid needs a toy. Go get one."

"Okay" I walked to the door. Halfway out she screamed. "Waiitt!"

I was there in almost a flash. "What"

She held up the baby to my face. "Did you- Is this- Your Son?"

I shrugged. "Later."

I walked out this time. I don't feel like going across town to a baby store. Plus word spreads fast around here despite its size. Naruto. He's a good toy. Likes kids. Could I trust him though? I stopped. Its either go to the baby store and have words spread by the day is over Or go grab Naruto and only Possibly have chances of it being heard by the end of the day. Yeah. I'm really liking the Naruto plan better.

We traveled to my apartment. "So what was it you wanted to help with?"I looked at him and Hinata. They were both at his house so I just brought both. They seem like good toys. I stopped by the Inuzuka home before Naruto's to grab a spare chew toy. One that hadn't been used. "You will see." My house came into view."Naruto, if you say anything louder than a Gerbil about this . . ."

I opened the door. Sakura was in the living room. It/he/the thing had shut up and was playing with her. I closed the door. Naruto looked at it then me then back again like 8 times before starting. "A Bab-"Lightning cackled from my hand.

"Don't say a word. Be the childs toy."

"You brought us here to be Toys. Okay. Hinata let's g-"

He looked at Hinata who was cooing at the baby with Sakura. "Naruto, I t-think I've fallen i-in love with this Baby."

Sakura started. "I have too. I will have to cancel that date."

Sakura stood."Hinata is great with babies. I have to go cancel some things. Ill be right back."

I really hope she doesn't bring Sasuke with her. I'm glad he returned to Konoha after the war and everything but I need to keep this concealed information. Naruto started actually looking at the child. "Hey, this baby. . . . Its like a direct copy of you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes, this morning it was at my front door. So I brought it-"

"Don't call him an it. Call him a he!"Hinata said. No stutter. I'm glad she's slowly getting rid of that.

"I brought Him inside and we were good. Until he started crying. In which I used a sleep jutsu on him. I was almost to the climax of my book when he woke up again. I went and looked at him and then I left i- I mean him, to go find Sakura. In which I did. Then she said he would need a toy. Something to play with. So. I made do. You like kids Naruto, right?"I looked at him.

Hinata also looked at him. "Right, Naruto?"

He was defeated.

The baby loved him. Naruto. Loved pulling out that hair. Every time he did it I grinned. Pull it out kid. Sakura walked in. With Sasuke And Sai.

"Sakura. Where'd you get these two?"I asked obviously irritated that she brought them with her. "I guessed Sasuke. But Sai?"

"We passed each other and I mentioned we were coming here and he decided to come along."

They walked in to see Naruto getting his hair hijacked. I shut the door. Sakura put some papers on the table. The baby held its arms out. Sakura was ready. "A Baby?What's going on?"Sai asked.

"Found him at my front door this morning. I stared at him for a long time and found nothing dangerously wrong with him. No chakra threads or anything. It was good until he started crying in which I put him to sleep with Jutsu. Then he woke up crying a while later when I was reading my book and I made a face at him because he made a face at me and then he cried even louder. That's when I brought Sakura here and she told me to get toys. That's where Hinata and Naruto come in." Sasuke smirked at that."Then I came back with them and she left. In which I was having fun watching the kid pull out Naruto's hair and then you came in. Which brings us to the present."

"Kakashi-sensei. I think he wants you." I looked at her and him. He was holding his arms out to me. She came closer and put him in my arms. I looked at the baby with seriousness. It looked right back at me. Then he/it giggled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Kakashi-sensei. That baby. It looks Just like You."Sasuke said. I looked at him with a 'duh' look. Sai had drawn a picture of me and the kid. Two actually. I looked at them. One was when I was staring at him. The other was when it/he giggled. "Don't you even walk out of this place with those pictures, Sai."

I looked to Sasuke with the baby in my arms."I went over this a million times in my head. The possibilities he is mine is 9 out of 10. Mostly due to the unusual hair color. This-"I felt a tug on my hair. The kid had his mouth on my hair. I looked at him. "Does my hair look edible to you?"

The kid raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what do you think?'.

"Damn that baby's got you down pact, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

I lifted him back out to her. Sasuke took it and held it up to my face. They all seemed to gather. "Kakashi-sensei. T-There is no way this kid couldn't be yours" Hinata said.

"I agree with Hina-chan."Naruto said.

Sasuke was looking at the kid with Sharingan. "I did the same thing." I told him. He put his Sharingan away.

"This child . . . . ."He left with a woosh of the door. 'The hell's wrong with him?' I thought. Sai agreed. "The kid must be yours."

I sighed. Sakura who held the child now said. "Sai. Is it possible you could copy those pictures later. I would actually like this one."

I looked at her like she was insane but of course Sai agreed with her. "Come on."

"I w-would like one as well. A-as a couple with N-Naruto."

I left when they started the drawing session. I went to fix myself a sandwich. What do babies eat? Oh yeah. They just take in milk as food right. Or is it smushed bananas and carrots I thought as I finished the sandwich. Sakura walked in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "There are exactly 4 bottles in here. I left manual instructions on how to make more if more are needed. They should be on the table. You are capable of doing that. Diaper changes should be quite frequent actually. I left instructions for that too but I will show you how to do that in a little bit. He might be teething so be prepared to go on with little or no sleep. Kids need attention so if you neglect he probably will cry. I gave you a list of why babies cry and what to do about it. I will be back after my shift at work tomorrow. I'm supposed to go in at 4 get off at 12 but it might be longer. I'm not paying for any more diapers. You can buy them from the hospital though."

I can't believe my own student is teaching me how to take care of a kid. Whatever. She's like 20 now.

Hinata came in. "Kakashi-sensei. I might come over tomorrow to help out if you would like."

I sighed and agreed.

After they all finally left and Sai's sketch book was safely In my hands the kid began tilting off. Somewhere in that Sakura taught me how to change a diaper(Actually everyone here learned.), Sai got at least 15 sketches, and It was already 10. What am I supposed to call this kid, anyway? Kakashi Jr? Kakashi number 2?

"Kakashi number 2"I murmured. I heard a gurgle. Kid looked at me from the bed. I was scared to even take a shower and leave the kid. He's too alert despite being sleepy. I changed into sleeping clothes still leaving my undershirt on. I went over to Kakashi number 2 and laid next to him. I guess I kind of like Kakashi number 2. I mean he does look just like myself. I smiled. Kakashi number 2 sleepily smiled back. Warmed my heart. I fell asleep just like this.

I woke up to whimpers. I looked at him. He hadn't really woken up yet. My feet hit the floor as I stared at this child. If this was my kid. I guess it would be about a year of age. Maybe a bit over. What happened a year ago? What happened About a year ago?' When I think about it my mind goes blank. Nothing. Hmm. I might have to ask someone about it. I stood deciding to satisfy my hunger. I'm glad Kakashi number 2 slept through the night. I fixed myself yet another sandwich. I need to go grocery shopping soon. I heard Kakashi number 2 make an opening. How rude. Feeding myself before my guest. I took out a bottle from the refrigerator. I looked at the paper and brought it too. I sat on the bed and read the paper.

Instructions

1. Heat up the bottle at a warm temperature but not Hot.

2. Hold bottle at a 30-40 degree angle and let your child suck on the nipple.

3. When the child finishes, burp him or her by patting their back slowly and patiently.

I saw notes on the side from Sakura saying. 'If you burn this child it will cry and I won't be able to help ya', 'If you hold it to high he'll choke', 'If you neglect to hear that burp he Will puke and I hear you don't like doing Laundry.' I sighed. Well. I just sat down. I decided against heating it with jutsu due to Sakura's first warning. I noticed the child had stopped crying and looked at it. He was chewing happily on my pillow. I unattached my pillow from his jaws. I picked Kakashi number two up and he reached for it despite being in my arms. It was like dragging Naruto from Ichiraku's. I put the bottle under the hot water. I was trying to hold the baby in place but it kept moving-He kept moving. I felt a tug on my hair. I put the bottle on the counter and then looked at him. What was so good about my hair that it seems Edible? I saw his eyes widen. My eyes narrowed. Did he just do what I think he did? I gave him the bottle. He took it and lifted it to his mouth, drinking happily. When he finished I made sure to pat his back. After a few minutes I got tired of waiting for it. I really didn't feel like cleaning up anything though. I kept patting. I waited another few minutes. The tyke almost started going to sleep again. I patted a little harder and finally got that noise. I got up, ready to put him back on the bed with the chew toy that I got from the Inuzuka home. Suddenly I saw tears. I sighed. Where is that paper? I knew he was watching me. Or more like lusting over my hair while I went looking for the paper. I saw it among the many papers on the table. I have a feeling he did something in the diaper. Where do you change a baby? Hmmm. Sakura gave me a demonstration last night on how to but she did It in her lap with a blanket of the sorts. . I decided the bathroom would be best. It has quite a bit of counter space. I put the pamper under him and took off of the first. Kami-sama! I wiped him. Kakashi number 2 giggled and swished his legs. I stilled them. I saw him grin. Warm liquid covered my face. Disgusting. I undid my mask and spewed it in the sink. That Is Disgusting. I quickly rinsed my face and finished the job. I put him down on the bed and watched as he took interest in the toy, which was already in the bed. He didn't pee on Sakura. I used the soap Kiba's girlfriend gave me when her puppy ate mine. Poor dog. I decided to just go ahead and take a shower. I stepped out realizing I didn't have any clothes. I don't usually forget stuff and I don't like walking around without my mask. I walked out to find some. The baby looked up with enthusiasm. I held out a hand. "I have a few choice words to say to you right now. Just keep playing." He seemed to get it and went back to the toy. Sakura was right about clothes. It's Something about laundry that makes me want to just lay back in bed and wake the the next day. I found a pair of decent slacks and one of my many black shirts with a half mask attachment. I slipped the outfit on and went to find the book I had dropped the day before. I started reading again. Easily getting captivated by it. My head snapped up when I heard a sniffle. He was giving me the eyes. "No" His tears dropped and His lip quivered. I gave up and went over to him. What do babies play? I picked him up and raised him up high. He still wasn't satisfied. I smiled at him and gave him a wink. He stopped the silent invasion of tears. Yess!

I brought him down and studied him some more. Baby. Possibly son. Kakashi number 2. I should go tell the Hokage But . . . Yeah. Its kind of a personal problem at the moment. I went to the kitchen for food. The sandwich was hours ago, It seemed like. I gave up the idea of another sandwich and decided some cup Ramen would be better. I put some water on the stove to boil. I really didn't mind what kind of ramen it was. I put Kakashi number two on counter while I reached for the upper cabinet. I pulled down the nearest cup. Shrimp. I looked up to see the kid wasn't on the counter I put him. His finger was about to touch the kettle. I quickly moved that finger and ended up burning mine. Why didn't anyone tell me the kid can crawl?! I went back in my room to grab a band aid. Kakashi number 2 had his mouth on my hair again. I detached the two and sat on the bed. Sighing I placed him in my lap and tickled him. Why am I always in the worst of predicaments and situations? My finger stung. I waved it around. Kakashi number 2 looked at me curiously as If trying to figure out why I was doing so. He grabbed my hand. More like motioned for it and I hesitantly gave it to him. He might try and use it to inflict pain or annoyance on myself or something else like that. He actually stuck it in his mouth. I felt his tongue touch my finger. He took it out and looked at it and then put it back in. Babies are weird. The kettle started whistling. Kakashi number 2, who was still attached to my finger, also turned to the noise. I spoke softly.

"Can you let go so I can go get that?"

He did. Albeit slowly. I left him on the bed while I went to pour the kettle water in the ramen cup. When Is the age when babies start talking? He can understand simple commands. 'Thank God!'

I put a top on it so it'll soak and went back to Kakashi number 2. I picked him up and sat him at my small dining table. I gently took hold of his hands and clapped them together. He found the noise entertaining and tried to clap by himself. I had to help him again. After a few minutes he took a joy in clapping by himself while I ate the Ramen. Very Satisfactory. I tried many patterns with the clapping though he was only focused on clapping itself. It was good. Knocking was heard at my door. Kakashi number 2 turned and crawled towards the door. Hinata stood smiling with a few bags in hand. Kakashi number 2 cocked his head.

"Come in."

She walked in immediately taking the kid. And swinging around. As long as he isn't crying.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, I only came for the baby."

Rejection. I know she hadn't meant for it to sound mean. Tea Can mess up My floor if he decides to explore anyway. I fell back in my chair. And fell asleep.

At one point in time I woke up and saw Hinata changing him. He didn't pee on her. Speaking of the such. I went to the bathroom myself. I came out and sat back in the chair to see Naruto walk in. I turned my head and went back to sleep.

"Stay."The woman who was enjoying her nudity said. "Stay here."

Her fingers turned into talons.

My eyes shot open and I saw the congregation of students and especially Sai with the sketch book that should be sitting on my bedpost. I blinked then took acknowledge of Kakashi number two in my lap, sleep. "Y'all are the Weirdest Humans I have ever came in contact with."

"Finished!"Sai said lifting the brush. Sakura was jumping up and down screaming something. It was then I noticed the blonde haired person with her. I pointed. "Oh No. No. Sakura. I see you've brought the gossiper of the village. The Entire Village."

"She won't tell anybody. Right, Ino?"

She smiled and tilted her head a bit. "Is it okay if I tell Ten-"

"No! Don't tell anybody that works with Gai. He has a sixth sense or something. Kiba's too close to them as well."

Naruto's voice rang out above others."That is Sooo mean, Kakashi-Sensei!"

"I'm dead Serious."I said frowning. Whimper. "Hey! Shut up."

Sakura, Sai, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. I noticed his chicken butt hair as far away as possible, dazing off. "Something wrong, Sasuke?"

He looked up alarmed. A second later I heard the front door shut. Interesting. Is he scared of Kakashi number two? Sakura had the opposite affect of me and clenched her fist while stomping to the front door(obviously about to do like the other women do and smash their spouses into walls because of something they did wrong or said). Ino immediately followed. Seemingly this was normal. Three left. Three more to go. "Kakashi-sensei. What do you call this child?"

I thought about it and decided I should tell them. "Kakashi number two."

Hinata looked devastated.

"You can't be serious Kakashi-sensei."Naruto said.

I nodded. Sai fell like a piece of paper.

"You should be more caring towards him. That name just isn't-"

"I call him this because of the way he looks"_...just like me._ "And because he responds to the name. Plus we don't know what his real parents called him and I don't want to confuse or change that. "

Sai go to up and gave me the sketch book. I took it an looked at the picture. It was quite a scene. I stood taking him in my arms easily. Kakashi number 2 merely yawned and got comfortable in the new position.

They sweat dropped. "That 90% totally just went up by 3."

I put him on the bed. I really need to go grab some groceries. They left yet again and I stood in the kitchen drinking water. I went to put on sleepwear and ended up in the same position I fell asleep the day before. He must be really growing on me.


	2. And So, The Adventure Begins

I woke up with the sun sending it's rays down to molest my eyes. I was Panicking. I paced the room. Kakashi number 2 sat on the bed and watched me go back and forth. His head turning with my motions. The story was great you know. I mean-we were getting along great. He just Had to show up last night. I sighed and sat down. Kakashi number two held out his hands. I joined him on the bed instead. He climbed on my chest easy. It is Sunday. Quite a beautiful 6 in the morning. After that faithful Tuesday of Drawing and Ino being welcomed it became a regular. We found out many things about Kakashi number 2. He couldn't speak yet but loved to blabber about things to the unknown. Also he had an Infatuation with hair. Some he would stare at, some he would pull out, and others he would Eat.

The most surprising was that Kakashi number 2 could walk. It was Scary when he did it. Hinata was just testing him. Because of his Crazy liking of my hair Hinata made him a -Kaka-chan- of his own. It was a doll about the size of an ordinary bear. And he LOVED it. This was Yesterday, now. He really wanted the doll and she made him come get it. So he walked over to it, picked it up, walked back, and then plopped down in his original spot. Kid was Flat-out Lazy. Sai's jaw was on the floor. Sai has come to a liking of bringing his paint materials over to my house and just Paint( I Guess he figured since I wouldn't let him take them out of the house, he'd just do it over my house). I gave Sakura money to buy Kakashi number 2 some supplies and suddenly Hinata and Ino had joined in and I had a Brand New dresser in my room full of Onesies and bibs and Just Baby Crap. I'm glad she did get Diapers. Hinata and Ino whipped out their own credit cards and the three of them came up with like hands full of bags. Then Sai with bags and boxes as well, Naruto and Sasuke had the dresser. I made them set it up too. Crazy Nins. Sasuke stayed away from Kakashi number 2-Most of the time. Like Wednesday Sakura made them pose for Sai. In which Sasuke held Kakashi number 2. Kakashi number 2 was already used to this and mostly took naps during this time. Thursday, I went to visit the grave site of Obito and Rin. Then the 4th Hokage monument. Naruto was there also. After a talk there we moved along to the Grocery store then home and found Kakashi number 2 dead sleep. In which I joined him to found out when he takes naps in the Day he Isn't sleepy in the night. Talk about the Hard way. I had been getting a lot of sleep though. So I guess it leveled. I got up. That was easy enough. I thought about a Year ago and got the same results. A blank mind. I had decided I was going to ask Inoichi about it today until the dreaded came upon me.

**Night before**

"No, don't let him go to sleep!"

"Why not?"

I raised a brow. "Do you want to wake up at 2:30 and play Patti-cake?"

She frowned. "No. I didn't think so."

She woke him up and tried to make him walk to Kaka-chan, again. Sasuke was in the kitchen reading a Newspaper. I don't know where he got coffee from.

"I just Straightened some stuff up. It wasn't to hard to find this" I did his signature grunt. "Hn"

He smiled. Only half but I noticed. My kids are getting older. There was a knock on the door. Of course the Nin's knew it was Yamato. I walked around to tell Kakashi-number 2 to shut up. I didn't have to say it twice. I've been using that word a lot lately. I opened it.

"Kakashi. We're leaving on a mission tomorrow. Tsunade says to meet around 7 in her office and leave at 8. Okay."

I nodded. "Thank you for the message."

He spent no time staying. I closed the door and slid down it. Kakashi number 2 poked his head out then walked to me dragging along Kaka-chan.

"What's going on, Now?"Sasuke asked. He held out a hand knowing I could get up myself. He must be working on his friendly skills. I picked up Kakashi number 2 and took the hand. Suddenly Sasuke went back at Least 4 yards. I looked to see Kakashi number 2 holding his arms out. Dear God. I laughed. "Sakura! Come get Kakashi number 2. He has Plans for someone in Particular."

During all this he could've ran or even resorted to Jutsu and I don't know why he didn't because Sakura only saw the baby's arms and Sasuke's face. That's all she needed to see. Even Naruto would know how this scene would end. I went to grab my mission book. Then decided to just get it out. I'll record it tomorrow. Hinata knocked.

"So Kakashi-sensei. What are you going to do?"

"I . . . Don't know"

So now that my fate is settled I have no choice but to fall through. Bath time. After a bath he falls asleep and that might be what I need to get. I put the tyke down and went to run the water. Kakashi number 2 wasn't to happy about me disappearing. When I came back he was missing. I looked under the pillow. He wasn't there.

"Number 2! Where are you?!"I called out. Truth is he loves this game. I knew exactly where he was. Kinda takes the fun out of the game when you're a ninja but he doesn't care. I looked in the closet. "I'll find You!" I walked around the room. He giggled. I dropped. "Ah ha. Found you." He crawled from under the bed. I picked him up and took him to the Bathroom. I'd woke up to change him this morning so we were good. I took off the Diaper and put him in the tub. I've only washed him twice before and both were quiet because both of us were sleepy but now. He splashed. I don't think I'll get the luxury today. I squeezed some of the baby soap Sakura bought on my hands. He obviously enjoyed the feel of water and soap. Tiny people are Scary. He made a face. As if thinking. Then he played with the water. I washed his back. He splashed a particularly large amount of water. I finished his back and turned him to see the Evil Grin. He splashed my face. I Slid my mask down and spewed the water. I really got to start tightening my masks when I'm around him. Luckily this was a neutral PH or my eyes would've been burning like crazy. He was looking at me. More like staring with interest. And not at my hair. I pulled the mask back up. His eyebrows sunk. He reached for my mask. Oh Boy.

I pulled out of his reach. I still had to wash his hair. This is why I don't even dare take it off. He started splashing around. I noted this as a 'hissy' fit. I didn't even bother consulting with the kid. I went to locate the shampoo. He obviously didn't like this and tried to stand Notice I said tried.

**A Couple of seconds later...**

Seemed like to me I should've just been in the tub with him. I was drenched from head to toe. When I did finally get to his Hair I kept the mask down. Then when I took him out he was sleepy (Thank Kami-sama!). So I picked up a onesie and put it on him and focused on myself. I took a shower and dressed in Shinobi clothes. Get ready for Judgment.

"Are you coming to look?"

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Oh My God, Kakashi. . . " Kakashi number 2 twitched. "Shhhh"

"Come in, then." I climbed into the Hokage's Balcony. She rolled back into her seat.

"Kakashi. You're going on a mission with Yamato and Rock Lee." I almost blanched at the name of Gai's pupil.

"Yes, I know but I feel like you will be able to do this mission because of your characters."

Rock Lee decided to make his appearance then.

"My Wonderful and Long Over Blossomed Hokage. I have come to hear My-"

"Shut uhhhh"

Rock Lee stopped. Tsunade stopped. I looked down to see Kakashi number 2 Almost glaring at the Loud Student. I Laughed. Tsunade chuckled herself. I was laughing so hard I was crying. Yamato walked in. I wiped my face. Crazy kids. Rock Lee was still frozen.

"What's the occasion?"

Kakashi number 2 put his eyes on Yamato. Or better Yamato's hair. "Go on"

Yamato and Lee were both staring at Kakashi number 2. He stared right back. Tsunade went on. "You Three will dress as Normal citizens and go to this town called Hanzel. Hanzel has requested the protection of the Leaf Village and we have to inspect before insuring that. We will do an official one later on."

"I need one of you to be an Photographer and one to be an Otaku. These two will be cousins"

Rock Lee unFroze."I want to take Pictures!"

Tsunade thought about this. "But you move quite a bit. I'm not sure if . . Lee I want clear Pictures."

"Okay!"

"I can be the Otaku even though Kakashi is more suited for the job. Me and Lee look more alike than Kakashi and Lee do."

Yamato said breaking eye contact with Kakashi number 2.

I asked the question on my mind. "What do I do with Him?"

She grinned. "I just got a Great idea. How about you be the Father-in-training. On Vacay with your friend and his Cousin who you don't Quite like. Oh yes!"

I said nothing. "Okay. Dismissed."

"Kakashi! Halt!"I walked back in along with the new found team.

"I was so interested in my ideas I forgot to give you the scrolls"

"Yamato. You're the captain because I'm sure Kakashi will be Busy." Kakashi number 2 reached out his arms to her. She smiled. "Awww. What is his name?"

I wondered if she was going to act the same way as Sakura would. "Kakashi number 2."

"Aww" She pinched his cheek. "I should call you junior."She squished him against her chest. She took hold of me by the vest collar. "Why would you name this poor and Cute baby by the same name as You!"

"He should . . . "I wasn't paying attention after a second because Kakashi number 2 had turned and gripped some of her hair. He lifted a brow at my in-the-middle-of-a-lecture state and grinned. I waited for that moment.

...Now!

Tsunade stopped. "My Hair."

Kakashi number 2 watched as the strands fell from his fingers. I laughed out loud. I love watching this kid. Lee was observing me, closely. He mumbled. "You know I don't think I've ever seen Kakashi-sensei laugh that hard since the war."

I heard it. It was probably true. Tsunade put Kakashi number 2 in my arms again and gave Yamato the scroll.

"The maps in there. At about 10 till 8 they should have some baby travel gear ready. Okay. There should be outfits for all of you there. -Don't worry Kakashi, yours has one of your . . face Thingies.-Oh and I like his onesie."

I looked at it. It said. 'My dads a pushover when it comes to me.'

"Heh, heh, something tells me that Sakura bought that one."

She grinned. "Ill have to tell her Good job later on. So anyways. Y'all are officially Dismissed. Everything should be on the scroll." I went back out the balcony. Kakashi number 2 enjoyed the scenery while I went back to my home to pack. A couple of Kunai's, under clothing, and other necessities. And baby things. I don't intend to fail this mission. I recorded my mission in my mission book. Turning back the pages I saw a few that Could be from a year ago. Most with Yamato and Gai. I went to the hospital a little Early because I finished packing quickly. Of course I didn't want to go to the hospital. I never have liked them. As soon as I walked in a nurse was there and walked me to the back. Hospitals are too large for their own good. I entered a room full of females.

**5 minutes later...**

"No! Try this one." The women were split between me and Kakashi number 2.

"How about you wear the red instead. I'm sure the umm Eyebrows guy would want the green anyway."

"I'm not sure which Hatake I like better" One of the older women said. They gave me an eye patch. Which was kind of weird for me. They told me if anyone asks its from the war. And I got a bandanna. Which matched the red overcoat. We got Shorts, Geha, and different types of shirts. I got a white one with black lining. In the middle and in red it said Paradise. Mine of course included a 'face thingie'.

"Why won't you take off the mask?"A woman piped out."Yeah" the others agreed. They started chanting."Take It Off!" Other women joined in.

I sighed. Kakashi number 2 just sat watching. They started reaching. I was suddenly trying to hold the mask up while being ganged upon. Ino walked in with Rock Lee and Yamato. We all stopped and the congregation of us fell. I caught my eye on the woman who had Kakashi number two. Where? I saw him just about to land. A second later he was in my arms safely and I welcomed the three in.

"What were Y'all doing?"Ino asked. Yamato and Lee were inspected the situation. "They were trying to see what's under my mask."

I said. Kakashi number 2 had obviously enjoyed the ride. Ino was suddenly right there. "Can we see what's under the mask?"

I thought about it. "Actually. You can. As long as it stays in this room. You hear me?"

She nodded. Suddenly Ino, Yamato, and Lee were doing that same lineup thing that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke did Years ago. The women just piled around and on top. I pulled it down. "See."

They fell out. "Another mask."

I grinned. Team 7. "I need to change. We have to get going."

I pulled the mask back up at Yamato's words. They packed what they called 'A Diaper Bag' with all of Kakashi number two's clothes. And told me some stuff about babies. Great. I'm not sure if it was his First word but. . . The first word I heard was Shut up. Or better yet. 'Shut uhh'. They told me to watch my language. I hope he doesn't pick up words that Lee says. That all I care about.

At the gates the guards, who have been there for years, stood. "What's up Kakashi."

"Haven't seen you in a whi-"

"Whoa, Is that a Baby?"

"When did you do it, Kakashi?"

Kakashi number 2 held out his hands. I grinned and took him out. He stood on the table with ease and walked towards the one with the blue hair. I smirked. Kakashi number 2 grabbed a good clamp.

"Umm. Kakashi. . . . . "

Snatch! "Owwww! My Hair."

I laughed out loud. He held his hair and I laughed harder when Kakashi number 2 let the strands fall on the table. I love this Kid. I put him back in the baby carrier thing that a nurse with the name of Ryuuki gave me. She only said her name was Ryuuki about 50 times.

"We're going on a mission." Yamato told the one who didn't have strands of his hair on the table. Rock Lee took a picture of the strands and his face.

"Rock Lee, I don't think we're supposed to take pictures of us at the gate."

"Tsunade-sama, our Wonderful Hokage, said The Journey" He said walking beyond the gates. I really don't think she said that. As soon as he walked out Yamato pulled out the map.

"We're going North." We walked for a while.

"Do we really have to walk?"

Rock Lee asked.

Yamato nodded. "How about you learn how to work the Camera while we do so?"

"Good idea"He went to the camera.

Kakashi Jr-what they say to call him now- was trying to grab my hair. I pulled back. He started to tear up. I opened the messenger bag and brought out Kaka-chan. He took it gladly and I focused on the road. A second later he held the doll up to my face and blabbered about it. I nodded as if I knew what he was talking about. Light flashed. I looked to see Rock Lee had taken a picture. "I thought it would make a cute one."

"That's good Lee"Yamato said.

He had the picture pinned and cropped already and everything. It was nice. I nodded. I would say praising words but I feel like he would say something like-

"OKAY! I will work harder to make these pictures look more Youthful!"

-That. Hey. Is he insulting my age? "I am not that Old!"

And so. The adventure Began.


	3. He's Mine!

"Kakashi!"

"Kakashi!"

I only sighed. As soon as we got in the village I disappeared away from them. I had to get away. They whispered to each other about stuff the entire trip. Even Kakashi number 2- I mean Kakashi Jr.-Stared at them in disgust. I'm hiding in a grocery store yet I could hear them a mile away. I bounced Kakashi Jr. While moving towards the book section. As soon as I got to the aisle Kakashi number 2 started crying. I mean Kakashi Jr. I could already Smell disaster. A woman came around. "Ahh. Bathroom?" "The bathrooms are down right then straight. Basically right by the Baby section."She said.

I used her directions and found it easy. I made sure to watch any flying liquids but it seems to me he didn't have anything Liquid. He only smiled while I looked on in horror.

**A thriller movie later...**

Tiny people are scary. I went ahead and used the bathroom myself after the horror to find the bathrooms were Free from Horror. I walked down the aisle examining what Babies Play with. Kakashi number- Kakashi Jr., gurgled and reached for...A book. I picked it up. A pig and a bird snapping at each other covered the page. I opened to the first page. Kakashi Jr. -Yes!- looked at me as if expecting me to read.

"Once upon a time the birds and the pigs lived in Harmony."

I turned the page. "Then suddenly the Eggs of the Birds got missing."

"So they started getting suspicious of the pigs and soon found them in their castles all around."

Kakashi Jr. Giggled at the picture of the pig with the eggs in its nest. I smiled and turned the page. I noticed quite a few women had gathered on one side of the aisle that was towards the wall.

"So they went to War. The Birds knocked down castles in rampage and . . . ." I turned the page.

"Every time the birds couldn't knock down a castle the Pigs would laugh."

The picture on the page was graphic. The Birds were hurt and bandaged and the pigs' castle was only half knocked down and the pigs laughed. I turned the page. "And This made the birds Angry."

The picture on the page showed a bird on fire. Now doesn't that look familiar- A flash descended on my eyes. And ascended quickly. I looked to see Rock Lee and Yamato. "Uhh. I had to help an Old Lady across the street and got lost."

Yamato looked at me Dully. "Now I see what Naruto and Sakura were talking about."

I placed the book down making sure to mark the title. It was getting interesting. The women that had somehow accumulated snapped out of their awe. "Let me see that Picture!"

I simply moved out of the way. In the end Rock Lee did get to keep the picture. We went to some old lady's house. She was the person we were to stay with. She owned An Inn. I think Yamato went for a week. I wasn't listening because Kakashi Jr took all of my attention. As soon as we got in the room I dropped my travel things and sat on the Couch. Kakashi number 2 joined me. Haha oops. Kakashi Jr. After a second I picked him up and laid on my back with him on my chest. "Kakashi?"

Both of us answered. "Huh?"

Of course, my answer was low and his was very High-pitched but it still harmonized into the same tone.

Yamato facepalmed. Lee took this time to take a picture. I only turned. "Let me Nap."

Kakashi Jr. Answered it with some kind of noise. It kind of sounded like an Oh Yeah. "Well. Okay. Me and Lee are going to Map the town. We'll come back for you to grab a bite to eat. Sleep Lightly." He took out his book. It looked extremely awkward with his character. "Okay." They locked the door behind them and sleep, I did. I woke up to another flash. My sharingan eye flashed on Lee. It turned Dark and my eye looked on while I was going farther and farther away. I blinked.

"Sorry. Immediate Genjutsu."Rock Lee only smiled. "You're like Neji when he wakes up."

Silence.

His words hung in the air like a pendulum.

"Okay. I'm kind of Hungry. Let's go."

"Are we eating a while out?"I asked. "It'll take us a bit to get there. They have busy streets."

"Okay."

I pulled out a premade bottle and heated it with Jutsu. It'll have cooled off by the time we get there. Hopefully. I picked up the still sleeping kid and set him in the baby carrier and pulled out the _Diaper Bag. _All set. Yamato put a tracker on all of our things. The streets were Very busy. Was there some kind of Event going on? We all watched.

"They're having their summer festival. It goes on all week."

"Perfect Timing"I muttered. It's only Monday. Yamato turned. "The best Part about it is." He waved a hand around. "Everything has a Sale on it After 6."

I rolled my eyes. Every single shop had a different colored sign and sale. Tsunade must've known. So cheap. We ate in a smaller scale shop that kind of reminded me of Ichiraku's except it sold curry and rice type things. And today they had a sale on just a normal plate of Curry. So that's what I got. I didn't bother complain. Its was better than Shrimp noodles or a sandwich. I finished in seconds. Just like when I went to Ichiraku's with Team 7 the store owner and her daughter looked at me in Awe. I noticed the change in Yamato and Lee's demeanor. I didn't bother acknowledge it. Kakashi num- Jr Decided he wanted to take a tug for himself. Guess he's awake now. I pulled him away. And he took interest in the bottle I held out instead. Flash. I turned to see Lee had miraculously went to the back to take a picture of the whole scene. Crazy Ninjas.

**By the end of the day...**

Most everything I can remember about this Day is Flash. And towards the End Mine.

'Is he your son?'

'Yes, he's mine.'

'Aww. He looks just like you' 'thank you.'

'Are the other two idiots yours?'

'Nope. Definitely not mine. I don't even know them.'

After about 16 of those from 17 different people all you can do is avoid from the whole situation. Yamato and Lee really put their act on big. I really did tell some people I didn't even know the two. Then the Flash. Gai never told me that Lee had a Camera fetish. Its creepy. He's creepy. Kaka-chan was suddenly in my face. While Kakashi Jr. Blabbered about him. He made a big and fast motion with his hands spreading them wide then dropping them. I think he's talking about a flash. I sat up. I totally forgot! What words has he picked up now that he's had exposure to other humans. A huge crowd to be exact. I laid back down. We'll see.

**Later in the night...**

I grabbed Lee's neck. I already knew it was him. Yamato was behind him.

"On a stealth mission to take my mask off, eh."

I never forgot that Kakashi number two had been on my chest. I gave them both a chilling stare. Kakashi number Two stood on my arm and pointed to me.

"He's Mine!" Then he very much kissed me. On the lips. I saw white.

**The next morning...**

I woke up hazy. Kakashi Jr.'s hair tickled my chin. I carefully moved him in the cover beside me. Lee and Yamato were Laid out in the same position I was just in. Fainted. Suddenly it seems they recognized my awakened state. They sat up. Rock Lee looked like a zombie and I could say no better for Yamato.

I looked at the sleep Kakashi Jr.

"That really happened, didn't it?"

"Yes! Kakashi Jr. Confessed like a youthful woman in Love!"

I scratched my head. "Oh My God. Yamato sensei. This is the first time I've Ever seen Kakashi-sensei Blush. And I've known him longer than I've known You!"

I only laughed it off. I suddenly remembered I needed to Bathe. And that I also needed to bathe Kakashi Jr. "Yamato. I need to take a shower. I'm telling you that If Kakashi Jr. Cries the only thing you're allowed to do is give him Kaka-chan Or his Pacifier. Do Not touch Kakashi Jr. Lee!"

Lee looked at me drowsily. I made signs for Justu. "Silence"His lips sealed. "Just a trick I learned from Hinata."

Lee suddenly actually woke up and started fussing over his own silence. "Protective Much."

I ignored Yamato pulling back the covers to go take a shower. I seemed to have mastered ignoring people and evading questions. It's not easy to take care of a child like this. The weight of this suddenly hit me. When I get back I need to do some things. Maybe have Sakura or Ino confirm the relationship between us. One of them. I can't Imagine who the mother would be? Obviously someone who wasn't responsible or possibly Couldn't take care of him because he was left at My doorstep. Then what will I do if He's not My Kid. Adoption came in my mind. I wonder if it would be a possibility. I do have an attachment to him in some manner. More than in some manner. He's obviously attached to me. And my Hair. We'll have to see. Life'll definitely go from normal Ninja to Hectic Ninja with this though. I turn off the water and step out of the tub. The sick mask I had on covering my face gave me a hard time when I was putting on another but I didn't let it get to me. I don't let Much get to me at all. I opened the door.

Kakashi Jr. Was peacefully sleeping. But Lee and Yamato were nowhere to be found. I forgot that robe thingie. I looked at the shirt I had on. Paradise. As soon as I stepped out strings were avoided. I stepped carefully to avoid them. At my last step to the bed I stepped on one. A Kunai flew out. I bent all the way backwards and it missed me by a Very slim hair. Coming back up I touched another string and Many activated. I went straight down and covered Kakashi with my body. I made sure there were no more before I came back up. During all of this Kakashi jr had awaken and looked around in interest. He didn't get very far because of my position on top of him. I'll probably never forget that this kid kissed me And declared I was his. Just wait until the information gets to Naruto and Sasuke. They'll be grinning saying they aren't the only ones who've kissed a boy. Considering they kissed each Other I'm in no doubt. I got up with Kakashi Jr in my arms and turned. I don't understand Why Yamato is involved in this as well. I turned on my Sharingan. I might need to make sure this is the Real One. I Laughed. Kakashi Jr Felt the need to do the same.

"Look. This isn't going to be Take off the Mask expedition number 3. And I shouldn't have to deal with on a Mission."

Lee lifted his hand and held up three fingers. "Yes. Three. You can ask All of Team 7."

I made hand signs. They didn't move at all. "Silence!" I think they thought I was going to release Lee. Yamato looked horrified. Kakashi Jr Giggled. "Let's go take a bath, okay."

He went to get Kaka-chan and led him up to me. Holding him up he blabbered about it. If he understands bath I'm guessing. . .

"No Kaka-chan can't take a bath."

He looked like he wanted to Cry. "He can take a bath Later." I reached for Kaka-chan. He pulled it away. "Kakashi. Give Me Kaka-chan." He gave it to me. "Good." Flash. I glared at Lee. And he put the camera far away from him. I pulled open the diaper bag while he blabbered out baby talk. I only nodded like I knew what he was saying(which I don't). Pulling out his things I found something else. I stared at it. The note attached to it said.

_Sorry we couldn't make it down there with Ino. We made this in exchange. From Sakura H. And Hinata H._ A rubber duckey. With white spiky hair. How Disturbing. Kakashi jr. Took it eagerly. The bath was like yesterdays. Except the mask problem. I had to decide on whether to wet the spare one which I needed for other personal baths or wear the normal mask and risk the chance of having to take it off. Kakashi Jr., Who Saw the predicament went for the Normal mask(he is just Soo smart!). I did. Thinking I would go out and see if I can get More fake masks. Now I'm in the bathtub with him trying to wash his hair. He keeps playing with rubber duckey Kaka-chan. At least he has a reason to like baths. I took it away from him and rinsed out the shampoo and soap. He spit out water on my face. Lovely. I rinsed him off some more and pulled out the plug. At some point while the water drained I noticed I had gotten into the Tub. Fully Dressed. I dried Kakashi number 2 and put on his diaper then set him on the sink. Using a jutsu that the Laundry mat uses to dry clothes. Its too much work to let them dry naturally. Kakashi Jr Only looked on in interest. I straightened up a bit and put on Kakashi Jr.'s onesie. This one read 'me and my Dad are awesome'. I really have to start reading what these things say before I put them on him. Yamato and Lee cleaned up while we were in the tub. They stood dressed. "I'm guessing you two want to Explore or go eat or something."

I forgot I put them on silent. I might do that before we leave. I put on the robe thing and fixed up the Baby gear. And _The Diaper Bag_. When I finished with this I got one of the last premade bottles. "Hey, remind me to make more bottles when we come back." I got to the door. "Release."

It wasn't as Lively as it was Last night but it still had that spirit. For Breakfast we ate at some place Yamato recommended. At some point a man proposed to a woman(in a restaurant? Hmm. Must be where they met. I would hope so.) Distracting Yamato and Lee while I ate. I put down the chopsticks when I finished and looked at Kakashi Jr, Who drank the bottle and stared at me in his baby seat. Yamato and Lee were so glad the girl said yes they high fived and didn't even care that they didn't get to see anything. Kakashi Jr was so into my hair that he didn't see it either. I grinned evilly. Kakashi Jr laughed. I don't know how he always saw it through my mask. Yamato stood to pay. Kakashi Jr's eyes widened as if he just noticed Yamato had Hair too. He reached for it. Suddenly the man started talking to me. "Does he enjoy toys? There's going to be a sale in the festival about 3 stores down."

"Really? What's the store called?" That was Lee. "Nee's Toy Story. You could actually go in there now and get some cheap stuff but I would go during the festival for a better deal." Hmm. "I'll look into that. Thank you"

Tap. Tap. I turned to see Kakashi Jr Pointing to Yamato's hair. I picked him up. He held out his hands to Yamato. "Yamato."

Yamato took him in his arms. The picture was disturbing. I put the baby seat back where I picked it up and turned at the noise. Kakashi Jr. Was letting Yamato's hair fall to the ground.

Lee fretted over Yamato's state. I picked up Kakashi Jr. and put him in the carrier. I chuckled at his face and put a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "Did you forget?"

The man who was just talking to me looked disturbed at Kakashi jr and I laughing together.

"Hurry up."

"So this is the Map?" I asked when we'd walked aways out. I looked at it. It was a simple town. The Mayor was at the end of it. Instead of the middle. There were Very few vacant buildings. It didn't have any Ninja schools so I'm guessing that's why they didn't feel Safe. The security system wasn't all that good either. The gates closed at a certain time but with the festival I guess they keep the gates open a little longer. There were some wealthy homes as well as skimpy looking apartments. "Y'all did good research." Lee gave my lpraise on opening. "Thank you, Great Kakashi-sensei. Yamato-Sensei did a lot of the Work. I took pictures of the places. Just turn the page." They bought a scrapbook for this. A large one at that. I turned the page. There was a picture of the Mayors home. Like a picture book it showed the journey from the mayors house and every street. And it went down to the next. And the next. "We didn't finish because we got hungry and we had to grab you and junior."

"Auhh"Kakashi Jr. looked at Lee.

Lee gasped. "He already knows his name! That's Youthfu-"

"Shut up, Lee." That was Yamato, not me. I gave the book back to him. "We stopped at . . . Thesso street." I just followed them. We stopped at many places. At one point we saw a picture shop. Lee immediately went in. "Lee!"

"Yamato-sensei. We do need to get some more of the film."

"That doesn't mean you run off. And last time I checked you had 12 strips left."

"I have half of that 12th one now and I'm going to take more-"

"Excuse me, do you men need some help with anything?"

Lee stopped and looked at the woman. "Oh, you look so Youthful!"

She blushed. "T-thank you!"

WOW "I was wondering if you-"

"Push pause. Smile."I told the girl. I took a picture of her blushing face. "Name that one. The wonders of Lee. Continue." She looked mildly interested. "Had a Sale on film."

"Umm. We won't today but tomorrow there'll be a festival sale on Film and other storage technologies."

"Okie-Dokie! Thanks for the Information."

"Come back Soon, Then."

Lee agreed. I noted her name. Midori. Midori Riindo. I narrowed my eyes. That sounds . . . Familiar. In a neutral manner, at least. It doesn't sound like a name mentioned in The Konoha's Wanted part in the newspaper. I pondered on this and ended up noticing we were much farther along and had went a couple of streets past it. So I dropped it.

"And you said this road is called what?"

Kakashi Jr. Let out a startling cry. He didn't smell like he needed changing. He cried louder. The shrill filling the air. Now what am I supposed to do?

**Oh My! Lol. Wanted to get a Chapter out before later on today. So I don't forget this one. My Phone decided it wanted to Delete most of My Other chapters for my other Stories and the computer I have here is broken so I can't upload those now. Luckily I have the stuffs backed up on another one but I have to go there which is quite a drive but I miss having them in my clutches so I'll go get 'Em. I have no reviews for this story yet. Hopefully, I can get some reviews for this story. Feedback. Sorry for any mistakes. I can't wait to write Gai's part when he comes in. Smileys. **


	4. Juniors simplicity

I quickly disappeared onto the top of a building.

"Where'd he go?"

I quickly set the diaper bag down and pulled out the sheet of paper. Teething? Nope. I looked. Soiled? No. Hunger?

I pulled out a bottle and he screamed louder. Attention? Possibly. Yamato and Lee joined me. I pulled Kakashi out of the carrier and he immediately stopped crying. I almost wanted to kill this kid. Kakashi Jr stood with his hands on his hips. Copying Lee. Then he went for Yamato's stance with one hand on the hip and the other dormant. Copying ninja? I decided to take off the carrier since he wanted to walk. The daylight crowds weren't so bad.

" You're just going to let him walk."

Yamato asked.

"Yep. That's what what he wants to do. As long as he shuts up."I answered.

"Okay great. Let's go Back!" Rock Lee said. I grabbed Kakashi Jr. And we went back down again. Of course in an alley. We aren't trying to be too conspicuous. Going back to the place we left I made sure to keep an eye on Kakashi Jr. He obviously enjoyed his freedoms. Around Lunch time we stopped at a really good looking restaurant.

"That looks So good Yamato-sensei!"

"I know it does but we should finish this street first."

Oh. Great. We're stopping soon. I heated up a bottle. It appears the food looked better than taking pictures because we finished the street Pretty quickly. Coming in we saw that girl again. Riindo Midori. "Ah. You're camera girl."

"And you are Tights Boy"

Took a second for Lee to establish this in his brain. Next thing you know they were sitting next to each other talking. Young love.

I put Kakashi Jr on the counter so I could look for the bottle I dropped in the bag earlier. When I finally found it Kakashi Jr had relocated to where Lee was.

"He moves pretty darn fast." Yamato said.

"I noticed. Lee catch!"I threw the bottle his way. He caught it. Kakashi Jr, being himself, took it out of Lee's hands. I smirked. The food really was great. It definitely wasn't Konoha cuisine. The man said it was Hanzel style. Very good. I sat back in my seat. Since when was Lee interested in women. After he gave up Sakura he focused on working in the dojo. I searched my mind for that name. Midori Riindo. Maybe I'll have to look that up in a magazine somewhere. Yamato paid for that girls too. What a nice guy. If it was me she'd pay for her own. I smirked and threw my trash away. I took a picture of of the two.

"Don't delete this picture"I told Lee. Kakashi Jr started crying. I put him on the floor and he stopped. I enjoy his simplicity. It reminds me much of myself despite the age difference. We come to an understanding. I took the picture and stuck it in the album. Afterwards we parted ways.

"She is very kind, Kakashi sensei. I don't think she would hit me like Tenten does a lot."

"Tenten hits you because you're an idiot so you must not be acting like an idiot around her."I said back. Kakashi Jr bumped into the wall. I watched as he looked at the wall funny then walked away from it. He is so weird.

"Believe it or not Lee most women don't like idiots. That's why Tenten chose a prodigy like Neji and still hits you. Or like Sakura chose the Prodigy Sasuke and still hits Naruto. I have yet to know why Hinata like Naruto but hey, some of her brains is rubbing off on him so I'm fine with it." I shrugged.

He nodded while taking his pictures.

Yamato opened a map. "This next street is the last. Then there's the Central Plaza and market."

"This place is smaller than Konoha." Lee said.

"Really. Konoha is the largest Hidden Village in all the lands." I told him.

"I didn't know That" Lee said. My eyebrows twitched. How long has he been living in this village now?

Kakashi Jr held out his hands to me.

I picked him up. Sleepy I guess. I suddenly heard the sound of puking. I twitched. Yamato and Lee looked me. I am going to kill him.

**2 minutes later...**

"Don't say a word." Yamato and Lee didn't. I wrapped the coat up and put it in the bag. Forgot to burp the kid and got the consequences.

Kakashi Jr was laughing. Probably at me. Tiny people are scary.

"I'm going to chill here. Hurry up."

They left me with Kakashi Jr's stare. I stared right back.

"Whatcha looking At?"

He grinned and stood. Is he coming over here? He did, stepping on me not caring what he stepped on. Pain etched into my features. Right in the middle. My fingers twitched. Pulling him off of me I quickly took out Kaka-chan. I rejoiced when he left me alone. The town Isn't so bad. I mean it's much better than Suna. Every time we go to Suna something bad happens. I quite dislike the journey as well. On the other hand this isn't bad at all. Well, besides Kakashi Jr's acts of love and happiness. Speaking of Kakashi Jr I saw he was trying to get off the bench. I placed him back on the seat with Kaka chan. He didn't quite like this. I ignored his hissy fit. Lee and Yamato came into view. Great. I'm ready to take a nap. My head turned at the sound of crying. Kakashi Jr was pointing to the fallen Kaka chan. I picked him up off the ground. I would like to think that I never did this crap when I was his age. Kushina used to make fun of me when I made fun of small children saying I should've seen myself. I picked up Kaka-chan and he got distracted again. I was just happy to get him to shut up. I haven't thought of Kushina in a while. Hmm. Reminds me especially of when Kushina gave him that broken heart cookie. I laughed. Minato still ate that cookie. With tears. Rin congratulated him on that and Obito was in the bathroom. Kakashi Jr noticed I was laughing and started giggling. He doesn't even know what I'm laughing at.

"What's so funny Kakashi sensei?" I looked up to see Lee.

"Just thinking of Naruto's mother."

I quickly picked up Kakashi and Kaka chan. "Are we going to the Inn?"

"Yes, Lee and I have decided to plan our days since we only have the market and a few select places left."

I nodded. "You knew Naruto's parents?"

"Yep. His mother basically raised me and his father was my Sensei"

"Does Naruto know this?"He asked. I had to think about this for a second.

" Yes but a limited amount."

"As in. . . "

"I skipped the whole 'your mom raised me' thing."

Lee perked. "Is this top secret?"

"Nahh. Just never got to telling that idiot." My answer seemed to confuse Lee. About a block away from the Inn he finally speaks his mind."

"Kakashi sensei, I do not understand your answer. I don't understand how you could not inform Naruto of such a predicament. Especially since Naruto didn't have any parents."

"Naruto doesn't really need the such. He's got his parents stuck in his mind as two of the greatest people in the world. I wouldn't want to destroy that."

Yamato's eye twitched. "You Do know you just disrespected both of them, right?"

"Yeah. Exactly. Even in peaceful afterlife I'm sure their faces would be the same as many years ago when I said Kushina looked stupid in that dress."

I remember it vividly. They were talking on the street and I just happened to be passing by. Minato was obviously trying to tell her she looked good in it but Kushina had the doubting eyebrow so Minato found me an opening. I don't know why he thought I was an opening. I told her it was an ugly color, it didn't match her features, or her devilish personality. Then we had the face of the Minato regretting his decision while holding Kushina's demon looking body.

"Yeah. Just the same."

As soon as the Door of the Inn popped in front of my eyes they went glassy.

"Kakashi. You have to be awake for our meeting."

My eyes went dull. Shadow clone no Jutsu it is. Hanging around Naruto does have its perks.

**This one was a bit short. Sorry about that but I Am Updating in the least. Smileys. I have good hopes for this story. **


	5. The Park

"So if today is Tuesday we have Tomorrow, Thursday, Friday and then we're leaving Saturday."

"This is almost more like vacation than a mission. "Lee said.

"With how much Kakashi sleeps I almost can't see the difference."Yamato added.

"You know Just because I'm a Clone doesn't mean I don't understand what you're saying."I said dully.

"So. If this is the case we only have two places left and we should spread them appropriately."Yamato put us back on track.

" Speaking of tomorrow. We need to go to Nee's toy Story and That camera shop."Lee mentioned.

"We can think about that later. So far everything's worked out perfectly. If we work in the market tomorrow and the Plaza Thursday we can scope out The governors place Friday."

"True. I would want to do that as well. That way we can still get some more of the simple aspects. Both the Plaza And the Market are smaller I'm sure it won't be too hard. We'll come to the Governors place when we come to it. So now that the meetings over I'll be dis-"

"Not yet. Not yet." Lee interrupted me. "We need to wash tour coat. You can't just be out of dress code."

"You wash it. It's in the diaper bag."I thought about it. "Think of it as a mission. That only youthful ninja can do." He disappeared in seconds. It's better bribery than Naruto and Ichiraku. Mainly because I don't have to pay.

"Did you recognize That girl?"

"His temp. Girlfriend. Yeah. Her name but I don't recognize her face." I said. "I don't think she is particularly bad. Like a wanted kunoichi spy or anything but.."

"True that. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. Watch out for her. Oh and you do know Lee is probably going to ring the color out of that coat."

I waved it off. "He'll do fine. I'm out then."

I woke up to Kakashi Jr shaking me. I looked at him. He looked at me with innocent eyes. That probably means he's done something bad. I narrowed my eyes and he smiled. I sat up and my eyes widened realizing my face didn't have protection. I covered my face with my hand then noticed my teammates weren't around and relaxed a bit, pulling up the mask. This kids got guts. I turned around and tickled him. Question. What in the world are you going to do? Now that the kids gotten me quite stuck on him I'm not sure what will happen. I'm sure if they find his parents I would give him up but If they don't I'm sure adoption could come into play. I yawned sitting up. I gave Kakashi Jr a hand in standing and he walked to The Diaper Bag and tried to open it. I sighed. What does he want? After a while he sat and looked at it pouting. I lifted a brow when he looked at me, then the bag, then back at me. Plotting? He tried to stand and fell again. I watched in amazement as he used the diaper bag to stand then dragged it over to me. Tiny people are amazing. I met him halfway And opened it. He fished out the Rubber ducky Kaka chan. I looked at it and sighed. He wants to take a bath and I'm hungry and my teammates are missing. I picked him up and walked around to look for Lee and Yamato. They weren't here at all. The camera and their things were missing too. I sighed. So since I'm not going to go out and I'm not going to go back to sleep I might as well knockout a bath. I suddenly smelt him. I breathed.

**Minutes later...**

"Yo. Kakash..."Lee trailed off seeing me in the tub with Kakashi Jr.

"What's up?"I asked the two sheepishly.

"I didn't know you were supposed to get in the tub while washing your child."Yamato said thoughtfully. "Fully clothed."

"Where'd Y'all go?" I asked ignoring Yamato. Kakashi Jr looked up from Rubber ducky Kaka chan and noticed the two. He held up his rubber ducky and blabbered about it. I raised a brow at him. Lee took a picture.

"We found out that there was a park behind the Governors house. It's Actually quite large and it's open to the public. There's a swimming pool, a lake for fishing, a mile long track, swings, and everything."

I pulled the plug and rinsed Kakashi Jr's hair while he spoke. "Well great. I'm starving, Kakashi Jr wanted to bathe, and you two were missing. Because I didn't want to go out bathing with Him was my only option. Now that you two are back we can finally go out to eat."

"Fine by me." Yamato said. "But you look..occupied"

"Oh I'll be done in a few. Shut the door will ya." I said focusing on rinsing his body. He did and I stood to dry him. He obviously didn't mind being naked and wet.

**A while later...**

I watched as Lee shot across a field of kids. This is one of the weirdest festivals. Today is Scary night. They go around saying Boo to everyone for Fun. Right now they're prancing around in fake scary costumes. I'm saddened to know that a Ninja, Rock Lee to be exact, is running away from these obviously fake Beings. I have yet to be scared Even when Yamato decided to join the fun. That's what scared Lee into the field of kids in the first place. On the other hand a group of teens were on the other side of the park with the swimming pool watching a scary movie. Maybe I should go over there. I walked on the mile track to the other side. The trees hung like shadows. They had a lot of those weird trees here. That flow Down instead of like normal branches. I forgot the name of them.

"Boo."

My breath hitched. I looked down at Kakashi Jr. He laughed.

That scared me. I ended up laughing with him. The next light I saw was next to another weird tree. I sat under it and took out the books I got for Kakashi Jr. It turns out today that store that old man was talking about had a sale on baby books today so I went ahead and bought the whole series. I rid myself of the carrier and picked up where we left off.  
'And the birds became Angry.'

The story was interesting. It even had side stories about the pigs' adventures. Kakashi Jr obviously enjoyed reading. Thank God. How could we connect without reading! I closed the second book smiling. It ended with the birds totaling the castle but then the pigs flew up in the sky. I might as well save the others for another time. Make them worth the money.

So we sat enjoying the warm weather and the sway of the trees despite the darkness. Pretty soon I was the only one really enjoying the weather. I turned to see the kids eyes sinking lower and lower. I touched his hair softly. I recognized the blabber coming out of his mouth. "Mine."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. He finished falling asleep. I decided wait before going to find my best friend and his cousin because I knew he would wake up with shit in his diaper soon enough.

I picked him up and went to observe that movie. Lee popped out of no where.

"Kakashi sensei!"His loud voice echoed in the quiet forest. Kakashi Jr woke up screaming. I grabbed him by the neck and brought him close.

"You just don't know when to Shut up."

His scream pierced the silence. He didn't smell. I let go of Lee's neck and he held it, choking. I took Kakashi Jr out of his carrier.

"Good God. Calm down." His tears died down and his sobs softened. I kept walking then with him on my shoulder patting his back.

"Oi, Lee where's Yamato?"

"I seen him chasing a group of kids Earlier" I didn't bother ask what he was running from a second ago. It seemed like Kakashi Jr had fallen asleep again. We finally saw the kids. A tv showed some sort of film. A woman has a knife in her hand and was advancing on a child. Doesn't look like it's too entertaining. The woman tackled him and suddenly the knife was over her head prepared to plunge and she let it down stabbing the poor child.

"Boo."

The kids screamed on point with said child. I realized it was Kakashi Jr who had said boo.

"I could've sworn he was sleep."

I turned to see an older woman who's face seemed to fit the name Mabel.

"I thought he was as well but it seems he wanted to join the fun."

I looked down to see he was staring at The Mabel like woman.

He held out his hands to said woman.

"Do you mind?"

"No. He's a charmer."She smiled. I took Kakashi Jr out of the carrier and gave him to her. She smiled at Kakashi Jr who honestly wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at her hair. It was a beautiful Grey, silver, white color. Much like mine but mine was more on the white side. I face palmed while he ate her hair.

"I'm sorry. He really likes...hair." I said. "It's fine. Most babies have something they're infatuated with. It's common. I work with them all the time."

"At a day care or something?"

"Oh. No. I had three daughters and a son and they all decided to have children around the same time for some reason."

"Interesting."

She gave me Kakashi Jr and whipped a handkerchief out of nowhere and dried her hair.

Kids, mostly girls in particular, suddenly crowded around.

"Ohh. Mabel-sensei. What do you have here?"

"Wait. Your name is seriously Mabel?"I asked.

"Yes."

Damn. "Don't tell me you have Another son with a grandchild of yours."

"He's got white hair and a kid. Can't be. He must be her brother or her cousin or something."

"She's always got someone new in town."

All of these girls seemed to pile up with phrases about Mabel and me. Apparently she just became my sister.

"Push pause. It's obvious that she just met this person. If she had we would all be introduced and we'll acquainted by now." All the girls giggled. This leader teenager was interesting goth. She had features much like an Uchiha but with light brown eyes. Kakashi Jr held out his hands to her. Her eyes almost glassed over. Talk about instant attraction. By the time Yamato came over Kakashi Jr was sleep in her arms. It was like watching a tragic romance when they separated.

"What's up with that?"

"Dunno. I guess he really liked her."

"You sure?"

"Dunno."I yawned. "Apparently I have a sister here."

"Are you being serious?"Yamato asked. "No. They thought we were related because of similar hair color and the fact that we were conversing."

"Oh." He said. Come on Yamato. Me. A Sister. Yeah right. I'm more likely to have secret kids running around than a sister.

**Wow! Life Really just decided to slap me In The face. It's alright though. Staying positive is key to getting through. Well one of them. Smileys. No worries people. We Will see Mabel again in the future. She's one of my favorite characters. Hehe. Lovely!**


	6. Meeting The Fam!

Wednesday. Worst night ever. Kakashi Jr decided to wake everyone up at one in the morning for reasons unknown Then at three he woke up again. For unknown reasons. By the time five hit we all agreed to use my favorite jutsu on him. I woke up at Eight to find him sleep. Lucky me. Everyone woke up at around Nine Thirty. After entering the outside world and eating everyone was fully awake. Except me. This extra tiredness was wearing me out. How ironic. We actually finished the Market early. Early enough for us to agree on going ahead and start on the Plaza. After we eat. We met Midori Riindo yet again. So now we are happily sitting in a shop.

I had the store keeper take a picture of all of us. Though in it Kakashi Jr was eating my hair. I unattached us and put him in his seat. We both yawned.

"You two are so alike its creepy." Midori said. "Thank you. He is My kid."

"Shut up."

"You shut up." I told Kakashi Jr. He sat there and pouted. Good for him. I bought myself some ice cream. It was good. Delish. I only ate half of it though.

"I wan.."Kakashi Jr reached for it. I pulled away. "Mine." I held a nice big spoonful to my mask. Kakashi Jr looked at me like 'No he is Not going to eat that in front of me!'. Tears gathered. I chuckled and gave him a spoonful before they rolled. He laughed with me.

"That's just plain old scary. Father and Baby laughing together. The exact same laugh."The Riindo commented. We stared at her evenly.

"Boo!" She jumped. We laughed. The others hopped up.

"Let's do the Plaza next."Lee said.

"Y'all are exploring?"

"Yep." Lee answered Midori.

"You should totally go see the Governors house. Inside there's a museum and if you get to talk to him he can give you a few tips on what to do around here."

Okay! Yamato and I gave each other a look. "Thank you Card girl-san!"

"You're always welcome Tights boy-kun!"

I wonder if it was the fact that she answered him in the same enthusiasm or if it was the fact that they added san and kun to their already ridiculous nicknames that made it ridiculous.

After running around the Plaza we returned home at about six. I fell on my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to see Yamato shaking me. I glared at him. He left me alone. Kakashi Jr was still asleep. Good. I fell back asleep. It was that creepy dream again. With the woman with the talons. She scratched my chest. Then to my surprise she healed it. Then she went for my face. I woke up to Kakashi Jr's crying. I brought him closer. His crying went down a notch. I smoothed his hair.

"You had a bad dream too?"He blinked.

"I don't know if they're the same but I know they will go away. Right?"

"Wiya!"He said. Right?

"Right."

"Wiyt!"

"Raa Aye Ta."

"Waa Ayye Taa."

"Right."

"Wight!"

I mentally face palmed.

"Let's read some of the next part in the book." I pulled the book out of _the diaper bag. _The birds shot up. And began fighting on other planets. At first he was behind me. Then he was on my shoulder. Then he crawled under me. I stopped reading when he simply turned around and started palming my face. I poked his cheeks. He poked mine. I poked his. He poked mine. I poked his nose. He poked mine. I grinned. "Kakashi."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I just wanted to see if he would answer. I poked his forehead. He poked mine. "Kakashi."

I raised my brows. He laughed.

"What?"I asked. "Nuffin."He made out. I tickled him then stood. If I go out I figure I'll catch those two around here somewhere.

"Do you want to go find Lee and Yamato?"

He shook his head. I picked him up. I hadn't even taken two steps when his tears started. I simple sat down and waited for them to stop. We ended up playing with Kaka chan instead. Lee came back at some point and time with a toy dragon and with that we left. This was also Love at first sight. He actually went to Lee just for the Dragon. We passed the shops to the governors house. Inside the governors house really was a museum. Lee passed it though. Up the stairs then to another room with Yamato an another man. He had a huge belly and white hair. A lot of white hair. His laugh was merry as He and Yamato laughed.

"Is this the famous Kakashi?"He asked.

"Yes." I answered. Lee sat down and played with Kakashi Jr. I took a seat as well. " So what's it like being a full time father?"

My lips twitched. Yamato's face screamed just go along with it so I did. "Tiring."

He laughed. "I've taken a nap with the kid every single day of this week."

"Why didn't your wife join you?"

I pulled up the story we discussed on the way here. .

"Because I work she figured we didn't spend enough time together and when my best friend comes up with a week long vacation she just pushed me right along here. She's probably off spending her days in spas with her girlfriends."

He laughed again. "Sounds like my wife and I all over again."

That's normal? "Speaking of spas have Y'all been to the bathhouse yet."

"Ah. We were planning on kidnapping Kakashi and bringing him there tomorrow."

"Who?"Kakashi Jr said.

"Both of you actually." Lee said. At that point Kakashi Jr lost interest in playing with Lee and came back to me.

"He's already talking."

"He can Already do a lot of things." I said. "He just doesn't like doing them."

"Good and Lazy. Just like his father." Yamato said. The governor tripped out with this.

"Oh you two are a delightful pair. May I ask what happened to your eye?"

"The recent war." I said. "I became a victim believing one of the ninjas was helping."

"My wife would cry you a river if she heard you say that. She dislikes the whole Shinobi world but after a recent issue with protection she agreed to let allow Konoha Nin protect us."The old man said. "Maybe next time you visit you could bring your wife and see a few people you know from your home place."

"I'm sure I will." I smiled. "Have you enjoyed your time here?"

"Yes. So far. Apparently Kakashi has a look-a-like here."

"Is it Mabel? You do look a lot alike."

"Ohh." Kakashi Jr looked at the governors hair. "Yeah. It is. He wants to taste your hair. Do you mind?"

"No. I once had a baby who loved fingers. I think I still have his bite marks." The man reached out for Kakashi Jr. "Oh Darling!"

I turned to the sound. A woman. A petite one with a brown Grey bun in her hair came in.

"Who are these people?"

"Mocha. I want you to meet the visitors. Yamato, Rock Lee, Kakashi and Kakashi."

"Two Kakash.. Oh! Father and son! Nice to meet you Dearies. I'm going to picnic in the park with the Day-care kids. Alright."

"I'll see you later then." He turned back to us. "The festival is always a happy time of the year. Everyone looks forward to it. It's eight and it's still sunny outside. Every child's greatest happiness. Not having to go to bed. I hope you enjoy your growing years boy."

He pinched Kakashi Jrs cheek.

"I should be going to supervise the festivities. I enjoyed talking to you people. Oh and Lee I have something for you. If the other three will go ahead down I'll give it to you." We did just that. If it came down to it Lee would be alright. With his fighting noises I'm sure we'll figure it out. On the way down I looked to Yamato. He nodded. They scoped out the place. Lee probably did while Yamato got real acquainted and before he got me.

"I actually am looking forward to seeing what he got for Lee." Suddenly Lee came running down. With a huge rocket. In literal terms. "It can hang in my room!"

"Is it inflatable perhaps?" Yamato asked.

"Yes. It is." The old man came down. Kakashi Jr struggled in my arms. I put him on the floor. He walked into the museum. I simply followed along. He looked at everything he could look at with his height. Suddenly the lights went dark. Kakashi Jr began crying immediately after. I picked him up and shushed him.

"Shh." I patted his back and looked around. If I use a fire style jutsu to see I could still run into a citizen and blow it. Also, there could be cameras. I went back the way we came. The door opened from the inside but some alarms went off. Kakashi Jr started up again. I calmed him by rubbing his back. By the time I heard guards he had quieted down again.

"Are you and your child okay sir?"

"Yes. We're fine."

"We're sincerely sorry. You were with the mayor earlier and the normal guard checks the area before then so we shut off everything."

"Its fine. I hadn't thought to look at when the place closes anyway. My fault completely."

After leaving them we went outside. It was almost nine and the sun was almost set. I sighed. Dinner sounds great. So does a shower. I fished out the carrier from my bag. I decided I was too hungry to look for the other two and went to eat on my own.

Kakashi Jr picked the restaurant. It was Hanzel style again. That girl Came soon after and I didn't feel like hearing his whining so I gave him to her. The girl with the black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

"What is your name?"She asked him. He looked at her.

"Kakashi."

"Okay Kakashi. I'm Laura."

"Lowa?"He questioned. I laughed And sat back with my hands on my head.

"Do you have a bottle?"

"Yeah. Just not warmed up." I pulled one out of the bag. She gave it to the store owner who went and stuck it in a microwave. I just sat there while she fed him. The store owner looked at us. We were the only ones in his shop."Do you two know each other?"

We shook our heads. Kakashi Jr was the only one who nodded.

"So you Just-" He gave up. "Do you know Mabel?"

"She's My look-a-like but I hadn't known her before this trip."

"Oh. You really do look a like. You'd better watch out for her daughter then. She'll grab you and the baby and bring them in for dinner."

"What'd you say about me Toma-"

A woman. About the same age as me. She was obviously related to Mabel.

"Laura. Who is this?"

The woman simply turned."He's Mabel's l-"

She grabbed me and we exited. "I told you!" He yelled. Laura followed. Soon I sat at a table with people I did not know.

"Um Hi." I waved. "Alohhaa!" They all waved back. Mabel entered.

"Oh my. What is this?"

"What is he Mom? My cousin. My uncle. My great uncle?"The girl asked.

"We aren't related at all." She said. I smiled.

"She's my look-a-like."

Kakashi Jr laughed. "You sure?"

Another woman Asked. "Mm-hmm. Kakashi. Would you like anything?"

"Not really. I should be getting along to finding Yamato and Lee."

"No." Kakashi Jr deadpanned. "Well never mind."

The family laughed. "Dinner it is."

Mabel had three children there. Jesse. Vienna. And Rico. Jesse's husbands name is Kenji and her sons name is Kazuki. Viennas husbands name is Shouta. Her sons name is Taichi and her daughters is Naomi. Ricos wifes name is Takara and his twins are named Yuko and Yuki. Jesse is the one that grabbed me from the restaurant. Laura is Mabels niece. One of her brothers died and Mabel adopted her. Somewhere along the line. Kakashi introduced himself And called me His. After that laughing session died down I told them about my very much Fake wife at home and my Very much War earned Sharingan eye. Of course minus the Sharingan part. I left when the others did. Which was late. It was already late when I got there. Kakashi Jr got changed while he was there that was the best part and they gave me a pie for later. A whole pie! I put it in the diaper bag since it had a lid on top. The closer I got to the hotel the more I didn't want to go In it. I sighed. Kakashi Jr had fallen Asleep and I wanted nothing more than to follow. I must admit it was fun at Mabels house. Especially since Kakashi Jr stayed with that Laura girl most of the time.

I opened the door to the room we were staying in.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. It's him."

"Kakashi! What in the world?! We spent hours looking for you."

"Great. I brought pie." I pulled it out. They sat down with it and enjoyed it. Despite sleepy Kakashi Jr joined in as well. This didn't turn out great.

"I was at Mabels house."

"Mabel?"He said.

"The sister I told you about. I call her my look-a-like now but after I saw Lee Kakashi Jr lead me in the museum. After a while the lights went off and we had to make our way out with no light. Then I decided I was too hungry to bring up energy looking for you two so I went to a restaurant and met Laura."

"Laura?" He asked. "The girl Jr had an attachment to yesterday. We sat for a while until the owner mentioned Mabel and how her daughter would pick me up right off the bat if she saw me."

"Let me guess. She did."

"Yep. So I met the family. It wasn't so bad. Laura is Mabels niece. They gave me this pie for you two since they kept me so late."

Yamato finished chewing. "And it is amazing. What's in it?"

"Minced meat."

Yamato's eyes glassed over. "Just joking Yamato. Gracious. It's umm. Ah. What did she call it. Something Meringue."

"Lemon?" Lee said. "Yeah that. She said she loves to watch the kids faces scrunch up at the sourness."

Yamato sweat dropped. "Alright then. Please stay with us next time."

After that I hit the tub. The bath was much like the first time I washed him. I was sleepy. He was sleepy. All good. I finished quickly and stuck him in the bed then took a shower myself. Going to bed I wondered what would be in store for tomorrow since we obviously- They obviously finished the entire city.

**Seven in the morning.**

I woke up feeling great. So did Kakashi Jr. I couldn't go back to sleep so I simply got up. Kakashi Jr started making a bunch of noise and This time Yamato got the courtesy of glaring at me. So I took a walk. When I saw Rico I almost wanted to turn around but decided against it.

"Kakashi san. What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep." I said shrugging.

"Ah. After last night I'm surprised. It took my wife some getting used to. The late dinners."

"I had taken a nap before I came over anyway."

Kakashi Jr tapped me and pointed down. I took him our of the carrier and let him roam free. "He's so smart."

"Yeah he is. He's just more on the lazy side. Like me."

"Vienna was like that. She says it isn't laziness, it's using her smarts when absolutely necessary."

I laughed. "True. Do you work early?"

"Yes. I do. I own a chain of stores. Mainly focused on tourism."

"Ah. Is it stressful?"

"No. In a small town like this one its easy. Maybe in Konoha it would be." I shrugged. Never thought about it. The civilian part of Konoha was never Really made sense of to me. "I'll see you later then." He said. We went our separate ways. I picked up Kakashi Jr and held him up high. He poked my nose and giggled. I poked his once I put him in the carrier. I walked back as we continued the game. As long as he doesn't know we're going back to Lee and Yamato he won't cry. Life is good.

**Wassup FanFiction! I'm Back! Freak though. I've been high on nothingness lately. Been Actually doing some stuff lol no. I'm joking. I'm happy to be back. Some reviewer said update or as I recall. PLZ MORE!** **I don't get a lot of reviews so why not do what I can to keep the people that Do Review satisfied. Smileys Forever**.


End file.
